Letter from H P D'Eberstein to WHVE, 1859
Image:7._0042s.jpg Image:7._0043s.jpg Image:7._0044s.jpg Image:7._0045s.jpg Page 1 I received your letter dated the 31st August in which you say you su??? I have forgotten that I have a Son named William residing in America as you have not received any answer to the letter which you wrote to me last March. You must not attribute my silence to neglect .. ..... for a moment that I have forgotten you or your family but the fact is I had not the least idea ??? so long since I had written to you and I have had so many letters to write to Gurnsey and London on account of my Brother's affairs which which I have been ??????ouring to brinig to Page 2 a conclusion for these last 4 years and have not yet succeeded in doing so, that I am quite sick and tired of writing. M Gallienne gives me a great deal of trouble my poor Brother is irre- -trievably reci?? through him, not having managed his adffairs proper- ly. I have been obliged to sanction the selling and as ? ? ?? of all the property which he possessed in the funds ?? ? to pay his debts and to ??? the little that will ????? into a life ? or ? for ? the houses are taken for the rents which are due on them and there is nothing left to repay me what is owed to me so I cannot ? ?, so much for Mr Gallienne's ?? ????? . I have been obliged to take Page 3 a lawyer in Guernsey to act for me otherwise the affairs would never come to a close and the longer they are delayed the worrse it would be for my Brother. You say the times are bad in America with respect to money matters they cannot be worse than they have been in Europe the whole of this year on account of the War it will be some time before Austria recovers itself in- deed all the money is so low that one loses considerably on a Bill and every thing is so dear that those who have only a small ...... can hardly make both ends of the year meet? things have more than dou- -bled in price since you were here. Frank I regret to say has been Page 4 laid up for 5 weeks with a Gastrolle from no doubt brought on through an- -xiety of which Antonia being always in the same state and no likelihood of ever getting better she is not able to do or see to everything in her house it is all left to the mery of a young girl it is a sad thing, I wish he had remained in Bennewitz where he was doing well .. not have --- -thiesse of himself with this large Estate Reinicke was the one who per- -suaded him to do it, God grant it may not turn to be his ruin it makes me very anxious especially as Antonia is not in a state to look after anything and I cannot af??? him not being able to leave. Annette he wishes ?? to go and live with him but the ??? is quite im- -possible with such an invalid Page 5 ???? Brother. I must now conclude as I wish to write a few lines to Annis. Ernestine & Annette write with affecte love to you and believe me to be Your affectte attached Mother H.P. d'Eberstein Röschen? desires to be remembered to you Dr Schulze = tags = Annette, Ernestine, HP D'Eberstein, WHVE, money, war, Austria, Reinicke, Dr Schulze, brother?, Guernsey